Let War Commence, Pt 1
Let War Commence, Part 1 '''is the first episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars. Plot The story starts on the highway. Ben Tennyson, now 18, is driving to his new college, Madison Tech. He has removed the Omnitrix, and is ready to let go of his intergalactic duties. In space, a ship is shown, viewing Ben. The pilot of the ship is revealed to be Vilgax. A flashback shows Ben when he was 16. Ben transforms into Buzzshock to combat Khyber and his Panuncian. After Panuncian clones himself, Buzzshock does the same, but to a higher number. He uses his high-pitched scream, combined with his electicity powers to weaken Panuncian, and ultimately defeat him. After two hours, Ben finally makes it to Madison Tech. He takes a look at his Plumber badge one last time, sheds a happy tear, and places it in his suitcase, along with his other things. The first class Ben takes is Physics 101, one of his subjects that he was formerly weak on while in grade school. While in this class, he sees a pretty girl, not worried after a mutual break-up with Ester. Having experience, he talks to her, and she reveals her name to be Samantha Everhart . She also says that she knows exactly who Ben is and gives him her number, telling him to talk to her sometime. Once the bell rings, Ben silently, but happily, rejoices and heads to his dorm, ready to meet his dormmate. At the door, Ben meets the person, who is revealed to be Julie Yamamoto, his former girlfriend and now friend. They both are happy to see each other and hug. Ship jumps on Ben and he pets him, happy to see him as well. As they talk, they discuss what they have been doing since they last met, and Ben talks to Julie about Samantha, and she tells him that since Samantha knows who he is through his fame, he should try to be himself. Ben agrees and calls her using the number. Samantha tells Ben that she doesn't like him for his fame or his aliens, but who he is inside. Ben, through hesitation, tells her that he feels the same way. Ben gets nervous and they both say bye. After the call, Ben heads outside, in a good mood, and feels that nothing can ruin his day. Suddenly, a swarm of alien drones descend upon Madison Tech, and Vilgax's ship flies to the ground. Ben, not believing what he is seeing, steps back. Vilgax reveals himself, even though Ben blew him up in Incarcecon a few months before. Vilgax reveals that all of his old enemies are in an alliance with him, and Ben looks, shocked at the allegiance. Major Events *Samantha Everhart makes her debut. *Buzzshock makes his flashback The Omniwars debut(by 16-year old Ben) *Julie Yamamoto and Ship make their The Omniwars debuts and Julie is Ben's college roommate. *Vilgax, Khyber (flashback and present), Panuncian (flashback and present), Attea, Sixsix, Sevenseven, Psyphon, Dr. Psychobos, and Malware make their The Omniwars debuts. '''Debuts *Samantha Everhart Omnitrix Alien Debut *Buzzshock(The Omniwars debut by 16-year old Ben) Characters *Ben Tennyson (16 and 18 years old) (first re-appearance) *Samantha Everhart (first appearance) *Julie Yamamoto(first re-appearance) *Ship (first re-appearance) *Ester (mentioned) Present Villains *Vilgax (first re-appearance) *Khyber (first re-appearance) *Panuncian (first re-appearance) *Attea (first re-appearance; cameo) *Sixsix (first re-appearance; cameo) *SevenSeven (first re-appearance; cameo) *Psyphon (first re-appearance; cameo) *Dr. Psychobos (first re-appearance; cameo) *Malware (first re-appearance; cameo) Past Villains *Khyber *Panuncian Aliens Used By 16 year old Ben *Buzzshock (first re-appearance; flashback) Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 1